Harley VS The Vore
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: After learning what exactly vore is, I write a fanfic of Harley being eaten. Who will win? Harley, or the Spider Queen? And why was he eaten? To get revenge, that's what, and recognition from the spider's peers in the Organization of Evil. Rated M for vore, language, and other stuff.


Note: I'm not into vore per se, I've only read a few stories and honestly most vore grosses me out, but after reading a bit I got the idea for this story.

P.S. Vore= Eating

Harley VS. The Vore

* * *

><p>Harley was at a club, a lanky, goof-ish looking man enjoying a drink by himself. He was being stalked by a woman standing in the shadows. Finally it came to the time when she finally walked up to him.<p>

"Hey there, big man." She said.

"Hmm… hello…" said Harley, not being used to girls walking up to him.

"So," she asked "are you here all by yourself?"

The woman was pale skinned, but had strikingly dark black hair and black eyes. She was wearing sharp, black pointed glasses, a short cut dress that was so tight there was barely anything hidden, black stilettos, and three black bracelets on each wrist. She spoke with a quiet whisper of a voice, but it had a slightly devious-sounding lisp to it.

"Uh, yes, I'm all alone." said Harley "I'm not the type of person who would just walk into some club with… a girl and then just let her go off by herself while I just drink alone."

"Oh… so sad to hear that such a handsome-looking man would have to be here by himself…" she said, sliding her back to the bar counter and pointing her breasts out in the air for Harley to see "but, maybe I could… keep you company."

Harley couldn't hear the end of that sentence before his nose started to tickle "Ah-ah-CHOOO!"

"…What the hell was that?!"

"Uh, sorry, I have allergies…" said Harley "But, let me just stop you right there and just say that I'm… not really interested in women really…"

Well, with that part of her plan failing, the woman decided to go to her second plan. What Harley didn't know was that the woman he was talking to was The Spider Queen, notorious man seducer. She bit into his neck before he realized a thing, and let her venom seep in, then she let out before he had even felt a thing.

Harley was about to do something, but the venom had quickly taken effect. He was under her control now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

…Actually, he did have a slight natural immunity that would work in his favor…

"So… perhaps we should go to my place…?" she phrased it into a question, but it had a demanding tone to it.

"Wh-why should I?" said Harley, who normally in this situation would have told the girl off and would not even consider to go back with her.

Sensing that her subject had not fully submitted, she quickly came up with a lie. "Well… the thing is I have some housework I need help with, and maybe we could just talk afterword or something…"

"…Okay." said Harley, not being able to think normally.

So they were walking back to her apartment building, but all the while Harley was constantly sneezing.

"Eh, sorry about this…" said Harley "See, when I was younger I developed a phobia a getting girls pregnant, which caused a psychological allergic reaction to woman - AH-CHOO - ...more specifically, it's the insides of women that I'm allergic to. Sorry. AH-CHOO!"

While this sounded quite odd… in fact, one of the most bizarre things the Spider Queen had ever heard in her life, she did not take the time to ask Harley more about it, as she was focused on finishing what she was planning to do.

They climbed up the stairway, down the hall, and into her apartment.

"Okay. Now, I need you to come with me to the bedroom…" she said.

"…Why?" Harley asked again "…And what am I even doing here in the first place…?"

The venom was starting to wear off and-

"AH-CHOO!"

…and the queen had decided this was her last chance to finish him off once and for all.

She changed from her human form into her human-spider form, which was 2-3 times bigger than Harley. The room was small so she was hunched over, head over Harley's own head.

Harley could only stare in shock for a moment, but he realized he had seen her before. A few months ago he had fought against her during her attempt to completely stop a Pokémon Contest by seducing all the men there and putting them under her control, Harley being unaffected not because of his immunity but because he simply wasn't there at the time. He had help from some friends and some other guys who had arrived late to the contest and had thus not been affect, as well as women, and some of the townsfolk. But this time, she had him at a great disadvantage.

She quickly wrapped his mouth around his head, and she gulped to get down to his shoulders.

"Hey, you're the Spider Queen!" said Harley while he still had the chance to talk.

She gulped again, to his chest, and then again to his waist.

"When I get out of this you're going to pay!" said Harley, whining-ly.

She then swallowed all the way and Harley slowly slid down-

AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!

…her throat.

At this point Harley was sneezing almost every second' so it's not worth mentioning now.

The Spider Queen gave a wicked smile. "Oh, foolish mortal Harley, there's no way you're getting out of THIS MESS!"

Harley had tried to struggle out but he couldn't because of all of his sneezing, and he sank into her stomach, then finally his sneezes slowed until he could stop sneezing.

"You BITCH! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he cried out compulsively, but she couldn't possibly hear him through the walls of her own flesh. Harley noticed he had sneezed so much that he was covered in mucus, even his clothes. He knew that stomach acid cannot dissolve mucous, and so to survive he spread it all over the rest of his body, forcing himself to sneeze when he needed more mucous.

…yes, mucous is indigestible. That's why the stomach is lined with it, so it won't digest.

"I hope I give you indigestion, and I MEAN THAT!" he said again even though she could not hear him.

The bitch, I mean the Spider Queen had at this time grown tired and decided to lay down pleased with how she finally had found a way to do in Harley and that she had done this all by herself. She laid down flat on her stomach, which hurt Harley as suddenly her body's weight was upon him. Harley flinched, but his instinct told him just to stay still, and that struggling would only make it worse. Some time passed, and soon the stomach acids had started to wash away Harley's mucous covering, so Harley sneezed some more to replace what washed off, which seemed to work well, actually. It soon got to a point where the stomach was almost completely filled with acid, with Harley sticking his head above it with his chin slightly touching it, struggling to stay above so he could get air.

"That fucking bitch is REALLY going to get it WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE. AND I WILL GET OUT OF HERE, SOMEHOW!" said Harley, and even though she still couldn't hear him, in fact she was fast asleep and couldn't even feel him, this did give Harley the confidence to make it out of this situation alive. If he had gotten depressed he might have just wound up completely giving up and let himself go under, dying by suicide. Survival is one-half actual survival and one-half in the mind, after all.

The stomach acids began to lower their levels, and Harley noticed this. He was relieved he wouldn't have been dissolved after all, but also depressed at what would be coming next.

The Spider Queen was having particularly sadistic/narcissistic dreams about Harley digesting inside her, which delighted her very much. She saw his flesh slowly rot away, frantically squirming, yelling and pleading to be let out and for him to live.

The acids completely drained out of her stomach, but still Harley remained cautious. The stomach started to churn, trying to push Harley down into the intestines, and finally doing so after a few good, strong churns. The intestines would particularly be the longest part of Harley's journey, possibly being a good 5-18 hours being pushed in the small intestines before another hour into the large intestine before finally… the end. And even if Harley came out and the queen tried to flush him down the toilet he still would be glad he got out of that mess. But, still in the intestines he had a chance of being digested and absorbed into her body, albeit much slower than the experience he had in the stomach. Harley, at this point was stuck lying flat on his belly, or possibly his back, or even standing up, or hanging upside-down. He couldn't tell which direction was which, only which direction he came from and which direction he was going down. He forced himself to sneeze a few more times to reapply another layer of mucous, and, while at the mercy of the muscles of the intestines pushing him along, he was stuck there for the long wait.

"If I can't get you on the outside, then I'll fuck you on the inside." he said, not fully meaning what he said and still trying to keep his spirits up. It was pitch black in there, with absolutely no light. He was stuck in a situation where a normal person would have already been dead by now, and he still had a few grueling long hours to wait. Then it occurred to him, he was completely intact, and his clothes were completely intact too, which meant that his own Pokémon, all snug up in their own Pokéballs, were there with him too. They probably were all blissfully unaware of what was happening right now, unaware of the fact that acids could've dissolved right through their master and right through their comfy Pokéballs and through themselves too, leaving everyone dead. Harley was not just living for himself; he was fighting to keep himself alive as well as his Pokémon too. And he would have no choice but to keep all of them alive, or all perish.

* * *

><p>The Spider Queen woke up the next morning, but feeling… strange. There were sharp, lasting pains in her abdomen. Harley didn't go down quite as satisfying as she thought he would have, but no matter. She walked out of her apartment, still in her spider form, slipping past people by crawling on the ceiling and sneaking by as quietly as possible, ready to get on with her day's work, bounding off to tell the Empress of Evil, the leader of an evil organization that supports villains whether minor or super, that often ends up somehow fighting against Harley one way or another, that she had taken care of him, by devouring him. But even as she walked and even though she had a very hopeful mood, she was still having deeply painful pains in her abdomen. She walked groggily along, stopping every few seconds when just one shot of pain was so painful that it stopped her in her tracks, then got going again.<p>

She finally made it to the evil organization's headquarters, buried in the side of a nearby mountain. She then walked groggily through different rooms, up flights of stairs, and into the room of the Empress of Evil. Unfortunately, the empress wasn't here right now, and she had to talk to her servant instead.

"What are you doing here, spider?"

"Ju-Julie." Said the Spider Queen to the servant "I… I killed Harley!"

"You?!" the maid servant said, shocked. "YOU, YOU killed HARLEY?! No one has even laid a scratch on him, and you KILLED HIM?!"

"Hey, now, don't doubt me! I ate him! I am a spider, after all!"

"YOU ATE HIM?!" she yelled "That's the most silly thing I've ever heard! Why, if that were true, I'd have to bring the Empress herself to see this!"

"It's true, it's true! Just call the Empress here!" she boasted proudly "Just let her look at my belly and see how big it's gotten!"

But she was just delusional because of her success, and boasting mistakenly because of it.

"Why, by the stars, if you really have done such a thing, then I should call her here!" she said, and she had left the room. A few minutes past before the empress, the servant, and some of the Empress' other most trusted servants/advisers, had come to see if the spider had eaten Harley.

"Well, Spider Queen," said the Empress "do you have proof of your achievement, that you have slain Harley?"

"I do!" said the spider "See for yourself! See how big the bulge on my belly is!" she lifted up on her back legs for all to see.

"I don't see anything." said one of her advisers, a short man in about his thirties.

"I don't see anything either." said another adviser, and old, aged woman.

"Just feel it, then you shall see!" said the spider "He's been giving me pains all morning, and I'm sure you'll find him!"

"Now wait, see that bump there?" said the empress.

"What bump?" said the young male servant.

The empress walked right up to her body, and touched the bump. Harley could hear everything that was happening, and stayed perfectly still to appear dead. While it was bad to be found dead inside a spider's body, it was worse to be found ALIVE, which would risk having the spider's body cut open and have Harley's body pierced as well!

"Let me see." said Julie, the young female servant, walking up to feel the bump too.

"It's definitely big enough to be Harley." said the Empress.

"Yes, but how do we know that this is Harley for certain?" said Julie.

"Oh Sadis?" called the Empress "Could you come here? I want your help to figure out if this is Harley or not."

Sadis, a young male servant who also worked as a torturer to punish anyone who had gone against the rule of the empress, at least when the Empress wasn't around to do the punishing/torturing herself, walked over to the spider's body. He examined the bump slowly and silently.

"Yep… this is human sized, and about the same size as Harley, even as wide too." Sadis said, and even though he had not met or seen Harley in his life he did see Harley in pictures and video, on television during contest performances, and when the Empress was looking at Harley through her crystal ball; he knew what size Harley would be."

"But how are we going to know if this really is Harley?" asked another young female servant. "We might have to cut her open!"

"No, please, don't cut me!" the Spider Queen pleaded. "Spare me-"

"Yes" said the Empress, interrupting her "Yes, I won't cut you. At this point, if Harley were in there he would only be a ball of flesh by now, and we'd have no way of telling whether he is or isn't Harley. Thus, we should spare the spider the stressful-ness and shame of having her dinner ripped out of her, and instead wait to see if Harley ever shows up again. If he doesn't show up, we'll know she's telling the truth. If he does… well, I'm afraid I'd have to suspend the spider temporarily at least…"

"Oh please, Empress, I really did eat him, and I am telling the truth! But, thank you for giving me this second chance!" she said, even though she shouldn't be thanking her for not slicing her up, possibly killing her in the process.

"You're welcome." said the Empress. "Now, everyone, get back to what you were previously doing earlier. And you, Spider Queen, go in peace."

And with that everyone went back to work and the Spider Queen was left wondering what to do next. She decided to go back to her true home, to her own castle where she ruled.

Harley at this point needed another layer of mucous, which he applied while she was traveling back. The pains the Spider Queen felt were still there, but they were starting to lessen and the sharp, jolting pains she felt earlier were gone, leaving her extra happy. The reason she wasn't feeling those pains anymore though was because Harley had simply moved to a lower part of her intestines, and the extra layer of mucous helped him slide through too. He didn't care how she felt. He didn't care what happened or where she went at the point. Harley didn't care that he was being carried up and down, left and right, and making sharp turns through her intestines. In fact, it seemed to help that if he came at a sharp turn or he had to go from upside down to right side up, to push himself a little, bending to the corners 180 degree angles; that way he'd not only come out sooner but also be digested less. Slippery sliding, gushy sliding, slip, slip, slip! (You can imagine it like a water-slide but slower and you sometimes went up-side down.) It helped the spider too because then the intestinal walls wouldn't have to push him without any assistance all the way to go further, so that it wasn't painful.

Eventually she reached her castle again, and she became hungry. While she did snack on the occasional human, she did not need to do that all the time. Her castle had once had humans in it, but they all left. She was the last person living at the castle, in fact, before she had turned into the Spider Queen. Her only other company in the castle is the dead, both in corpse form and in the old spirits that haunted there, as well as the small spiders that crawled around on the walls.

She went to her webs and found some nice, big, and tasty bugs that she had caught and liquefied earlier. The Pokémon world is a great world for predators, and in her case the world had many giant bug types to offer, like Butterfrees and Venemoths, and Heracrosses, and Leavanny's, etc. She was hungrier than what she'd thought she'd be after just devouring a human just the night before, so she ate much and ate very fast. She feasted without control and no thought to stop until she had become entirely full. At which point she decided to crawl onto the web she uses as a bed. She could feel Harley was starting to come out now, but it would still take a while before she had the need to… "fully release" him. And so, she fell asleep again.

Harley couldn't have been feeling more bored. He was starting to wonder if this trip was never going to end. He wondered if he was going to die here, and he wondered if his Pokémon would die too. He wondered if his Pokémon had started to figure out what was going on. He wondered if his Pokémon were worried when they hadn't been let out of their own balls for over a day… or was it a week? Harley couldn't sense time anymore. To him, he could have been there for years, decades, centuries even. But right when he was about to give up hope, he felt the walls expand. Could it be…?

"…what…? The walls are bigger…! Does… does that mean…?" At this point, he could sit up a little, but only for a bit as the muscles bid him to move once more. He could crawl with ease, but he decided to go at it slowly. Sure, earlier he didn't care what happened or at what time, but he was sure he had reached the large intestines, the final stretch. But, if he came out at the wrong time who knows what could happen? He might just come out only to get caught by the Spider Queen, and he might get eaten again! This time he was going as slowly as possible, holding himself back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Empress, couldn't you just look in your crystal ball to see where Harley is?" asked Sadis, the Empresses' servant.<p>

"…Hey, I suppose I could." said the Empress.

"Re-really? You mean you didn't think of that earlier?"

"Well, I was busy earlier." said the Empress and she walked to her crystal dome, what most called just the crystal ball.

"Ooooo, can I look too?" asked Sadis.

"Sure, I don't see why not." she answered. She then sat down, putting her hands on the crystal dome, and looking over it, with her hands on the crystal. Sadis came running over.

"Oh, crystal ball, show us the whereabouts of Harley!" she said. The crystal had shown her the ghastly image of Harley stuck in dark red intestines, but he was alive and moving.

"So… she ate him… but he's alive?" asked Sadis.

"It appears so." said the Empress. "But let me just see what happens when I scroll out a bit." She backed out of the spider's body and aimed the vision at the spider's body herself.

"So… she really did eat him! But why is Harley still alive?"

"Hmm…" the Empress scrolled back in "I can't tell for sure, but I think Harley has a layer of mucous around him. It could be that the spider had some extra mucous in her stomach that he got caught in and wrapped around himself, or maybe she had a cold and the mucous was in her throat, or who knows? Maybe she got clumsy and got a bunch of her mucous around him before swallowing… or worse…

"…Worse?"

"It might be that she never swallowed him at all, and somehow Harley just got stuck inside her vagina… or whatever genitalia spiders have."

"EWWWWWWW!"

"Now, I know you're gay and spider genitalia sounds a little strange, but don't freak out like that! Be a little more respectful! And besides, I'm still not sure what exactly we're looking at here."

"I… did not freak out because of that, I just freaked out because of the placement… of Harley… anyhow, if he's still alive should we go over there and makes sure he dies?"

"…No."

"No?"

"No, the Spider Queen can take care of herself. I'm confident that once Harley crawls out of there she'll take care of him. Besides, we should focus back on work."

"Oh… yes, my lady."

"And I do mean…" the Empress stood up "that you should get back to torturing people right now."

"Yes, my lady." said Sadis, turning around and heading right back to the torture room.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Harley came up to the turn in the large intestines that led straight down. Still not wanting to get out immediately, he scaled down this like one would scale down a small space between two walls. The Spider Queen, feeling Harley come out suddenly, woke up, got up and hurried out to the forest.<p>

Slowly, this had become a race of neck to neck, Harley being as slow as possible and the Spider Queen waiting for him to come out. The pains inside her had returned again, and in greater volume, because Hraley was stretching and pushing against her insides. But the lower he got the less the pain was again.

Harley came to the final stretch, a turn to the left and then a straight drop down. He lowered himself slowly, and the spider was feeling so relieved that he came out that she actually moaned a little, Harley deciding just to let himself go as soon as possible right when she was still moaning. He pushed himself out leaving the Spider Queen back with one great big moan, right before taking this chance, taking her down by surprise, pinning her down, and gripping at her throat.

"Are you… surprised I'm still alive?"

She couldn't say anything because he was holding her throat too hard. He then started to choke her.

Harley did surprise her, but while it was surprising that he managed to stay alive as well as quickly pin her down, what was more surprising was the way he looked. He was so scary that… well, you've already got the image of a giant anthro-morphic spider with intestinal problems stuck in your head, and he looked 10x worse than that. And the smell… well, let's just say think of the stinkiest bathroom you've ever been in and you'll only come to something half as terrible as his own smell!

"You bitch… I told you I'd get you!" said Harley, strangling her more. He had a very manic smile on his face. "HA! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! YOU FUCKING CUNT, THINKING YOU CAN SWALLOW ME UP LIKE THAT!"

Suddenly, though, Harley loosened his grip and let her go. "You get to live." He started to run away, but after the spider fell backwards, it was clear she wasn't going to be doing any chasing. Harley turned back.

"You know, even though you have been trying to kill me, that was actually pretty fun. Maybe we could try this again sometime, just without any of my Pokémon or without clothes, I don't want my precious friends or things to be digested!" and soon after he started to walk away at a steady but casual pace.

Was he joking? Did he like being eaten? Or was he just trying to cause her more pain? Well, she couldn't care to think, and she couldn't care to chase after him. Right there she was just trying to get her air back.

And, she was glad to be rid of those stomach pains.


End file.
